Zhui Ri
Zhui Ri is the Great God of the Lightning Affiliation. He is said to be a prodigy, as the youngest to achieve the status of Great God. He and Kong Que are siblings, and he is romantically interested in Bai Cai. He is voiced by Qian Jing Zhao (赵乾景) in the animated adaption, Wu Geng Ji. Appearance Zhui Ri is a gruff man whose appearance belies his personality. He has long, unkempt black hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue tunic with long green pants and boots, both as a teenager and as an adult. Zhui Ri's appearance changes drastically in the animation. While his appearance in 1046 BC is relatively consistent between the manhua and the animation, his appearance four years later is much different and resembles more of his first appearance. He is not as built as his manhua appearance, having a slim, boyish build, and his hair is shorter. His face is also more feminine, and his appearance overall fits the bishōnen aesthetic. Personality Zhui Ri is quiet and contemplative. He chooses his battles and is neutral during the conflicts between the Great Gods and the Fallen Ones. Though he disagrees with the rules established by the Great Gods, he is often hesitant in breaking them. He is very honorable and kind, despite his gruff appearance. He seems to be puzzled and curious about humans. He questions why humans fight against the Gods when they can't win, and finds Bai Cai a curious and interesting person. However, he still calls them "monkeys". Abilities *'Sword Mastery:' In both the manhua and the animation, Zhui Ri wields a sword. However, they are drastically different in build between the two media. The animation gives him a smaller sword with a handle made of electricity that only appears when he wields it. Divine Power *'Heaven and Earth-Deity of Wind and Thunder: Celestial Wrath Shaking the Earth:' His divine power operates in two phases. First it allows him to create a storm and then summon lightning strikes to destroy his enemies. *'Cross Lightning Strike:' Zhui Ri brings down multiple lightning bolts while extending his clenched fists outwards. It also gives him the ability to turn himself into lightning, granting him blinding speed. In the animation, he is also depicted with the ability to emit electricity from any part of his body, though he most often emits it from his gloved hand. Feng Shen Ji Season 1 Zhui Ri is introduced to be one of the youngest Gods to achieve the title of Great God. At sixteen, he had his Divine Revelation and he continued to defeat the former Great God of Lightning Affiliation to gain his new status. During the Shang's rebellion against the Gods in 1046 BC, he joins Tian Kui with the Great Gods of the other five Affiliations, arriving via Tian's dragon. He elects not to fight the humans, but changes his stance once Zi Shou activates his Immortal Phoenix Armor. He then is surprised when Shou hacks Gui Mu's arm off. He is later seen attacking Ah Gou for Bai Cai's hand in marriage. Seeing that Bai Cai was willing to die for Ah Gou, he admits defeat and scorns him for not being able to defend her. Season 2 Season 3 After Zhui Ri escaped the cages of the Worlds' End, he hid his godhood from the rest of the world and lived amongst the humans. He would visit Bai Cai yearly, though without ever making contact. Later he joined the new Headquarters of the Fallen Ones after he was touched by Ah Lan's sincerity. Along with the rest of the Headquarters of fallen gods, Zhui Ri joined the forces of Dark Ones' City to fend off the gods' invasion of the Central Plain and attack Ancient Dragon Warrior Chi Long but they were could not defeat him. He and his fellow Fallen Gods recover with Zhen Chan's help and are currently staying at their new headquarters. Wu Geng Ji Season 1: Defy the Natural Order His involvement in Zi Shou's battle remains the same in the animation, but his appearance after the timeskip is different. Instead of meeting Bai Cai after she had already successfully escaped and set up a steamed bun shop, he meets her while she is escaping due to the early detection of Wu Geng. He attempts to capture her, but is interrupted by SuiFeng QiWu, who chides him for pursuing a defenseless human girl. She buys time for Bai Cai to escape by engaging in battle against Zhui Ri with SiWang YenShen's assistance. The two manage to overpower Zhui Ri, though he manages to escape from them and collapses in a nearby village. Having scared the nearby villagers away, Bai Cai and Jiang Shang stumble upon him once they arrive at the village. Although Jiang Shang wants to kill Zhui Ri, Bai Cai insists on nursing him back to health, and so Jiang Shang lets her to do as she will. When Zhui Ri wakes, he finds Bai Cai asleep on the nearby table. Realizing she'd been caring for him, he decides to leave her alone. Later, seeing that Bai Cai treated him like an ordinary person, and received little to no reaction from Jiang Shang or Ah Shi, he asks if the three weren't afraid of him or the gods. After hearing Bai Cai's response, he then asks if she wasn't afraid that he would try to kidnap her again. She then reveals that he had been crying for his sister in his sleep, and that he'd reminded her of someone. Shortly afterwards, he senses the two Dark Ones approaching. He makes a move to intercept them, and tells the three to leave as he doesn't want to involve them. However, his injuries still fresh, he crumples to the ground. Bai Cai decides to delay them so he can escape, and he and the other two boys are unable to stop her. While the two Dark Ones are briefly delayed by Bai Cai, Jiang Shang, and Ah Shi, they easily overpower the three and open the door to the house. However, they find nobody inside; Zhui Ri instead went to intercept Fu Yi, Ah Lan, and Wu Geng on Xin Yue Kui's orders. There, Fu Yi asks if Zhui Ri would still attack them if Kong Que were with them; despite having cried for her earlier, he insists that since her defection, they have had no relation. Season 2: Heaven Opens Zhui Ri first appears in the second season with a cameo in episode 16, where he overlooks Li Ne Zha's confrontation with Bai Cai and Ah Shi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Great Gods Category:Fallen Ones